


The Woods

by chamiryokuroi



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamiryokuroi/pseuds/chamiryokuroi
Summary: He has no problems with the woods, none at all, but it is not as if he seeks them either. It's just that, back home there are not many forest, his city mostly made out of swamps and lakes.It was easy to avoid the trees.Gravity Falls wasn't like that.





	The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Small something that I thought about at work today. Because I don't believe for one second that Wirt came out of the Unknown just fine.

He has no problems with the woods, none at all, but it is not as if he seeks them either. It's just that, back home there are not many forest, his city mostly made out of swamps and lakes.

It was easy to avoid the trees.

Gravity Falls wasn't like that.

Everywhere you looked there were the trees, more than once on their way here he had to close his eyes at the sight of the trees passing by the car window. He gave himself a moment to calm down, to remind himself that this wasn't the Unknown, these weren't edelwood trees.

The first days had turned out to be easier than expected. Yes, the woods were there, and his fears continued to tickle under his skin, but the modern feel of the city helped him stay calm. He would be ok as long as he could see something modern in between, something to remind him where he was. A stop sign, a bus station, a house with electricity.

This wasn't Pottsfield, this wasn't the Unknown, he was safe.

He just needs to remember that. Who cares if he couldn't take more than 5 steps into the forest? his mother knew he was not athletic, knew he wouldn't want to go on the hikes they had planed, she had no problem with him staying back in the city.

He was fine, everything was fine.

He didn't need to go into the woods. He didn't.

Then Dipper happened.

Dipper with his silly laugh. Dipper who had found something interesting enough in Wirt to ask him out.

Wirt who had always known he had not much going for himself. But this guy, this stupidly smart and cute guy, wanted to go out with him.

He didn't stop to think before saying yes.

He should have.

“There's this place, is really cool, but I won't say more, you need to see it by yourself”

Dipper was smiling so bright, so happy. Wirt could only smile back and ask where it was, was it far?

“Not that far, we just need to go up north through the woods”

He had stopped at that and Dipper had turned back when he noticed Wirt was no longer following.

Up north through the woods.

_Through the **woods**._

Dipper's smile had started drooping and that was enough to bring Wirt back to reality and away from the nightmares of bright eyes and deep dark shadows.

This wasn't the Unknown. He was safe here. He wasn't alone.

He could do this.

Stepping forward he took Dipper's hand on his own and forced a smile on his lips.

“Let's go then”

The smile he had received was worth pushing his fears, and that nagging voice that keep telling him how much of a bad idea this was, back. Everything would be ok.

Dipper took the lead, and just a few steps later Wirt found himself where he had been trying to avoid for almost 6 months.

“ _I can do it, I can, is ok I am not alone_ ” He told himself over and over, forcing himself to believe it.

But the deeper they went, the more his legs started to shake, the faster his heart went, the stronger his fear got. He kept pushing forward. Dipper was here, he was so excited over whatever he wants to show him.

He can do this, he can, he has to.

Then his foot got stuck on something and he fell down. A second later Dipper screamed, in surprise? in fear? He couldn't tell anymore.

Everything started to go downhill from there.

It was as if all his fears and nightmares had decide that enough was enough, there were coming out right now.

The smell of the fallen leaves, the moist dirt under his hands and the root still stuck to his dress pants were enough to bring the panic up in less than a second.

He could no longer remember were he was, with whom. The only thing he knew is that he had to get up and out.

Where is Greg? Is he safe? Is he ok? He tried to stand but the roots continued to climb up his leg, to hold him down, trying to turn him intro a tree. “ _Why?! I haven't given up, not yet! His will is still here! Why are there roots growing up?”_

“ _Why why why why?!”_

A branch broke in front of him and he could no longer breath. The Beast... The Beast was here! He has to leave, he has to find Greg, he has to get out of the forest.

He forced himself up and started to run, it didn't matter in what direction, he had to... he had to get Greg! Where was Greg? How far away could he have gotten? And Beatrice? Where was she?

The Beast was getting closer, too close! He could hear it behind himself. The sound of the leaves crunching under it's weight, it's voice screaming, screaming, SCREAMING! Lies and promises to try and make him stay. He blocked his ears with his hands, not wanting to hear any of it. He wanted to leave, to get away from the trees, but he can't leave his brother behind! Not again, never again!

He stumbled through the forest, clothes catching in the branches from the trees and bushes, each one felt like the fingers of the Beast holding him, pulling him back, deep into the forest, where he would become another tree to feed his lantern.

Finally he saw something that almost made him cry. Light, there was light upfront. There was never light when the beast was close, unless... it had to be the woodsman! He had to find him and get the lamp, he could stop it all if he had it! He pushed himself forward into the light and tripped right after on an unseen rock. This time there was no time to try and soften the fall and he hit head hard.

Everything was spinning. Where was he? Where? He looked around and found himself on a clearing, the warm light of the sun not helping at all in keeping the cold of the Unknown away.

He's out, out of the forest, he is... he turned around threw up. When there was nothing else on his stomach he tried to stand up, Greg was still out there, the Beast could get him at any moment, he has to get him back! He won't let his brother turn into an oil tree! A sound coming from between the tree filled him with fear, slowly he turned around ready to face the bright eyes of the Beast, but it wasn't... Dipper?... why? What?...

As he looked at the round and scared eyes of the younger boy it all finally came back to him.

Their date, they were on a date... they were and he... he fucked up...

Dipper took a tentative step forward and Wirt flinched back without intending too. The look on Dipper's face only worked on making him feel worse. What had he been doing? He had looked like a fool! Such a coward that couldn't even take a short trip in the woods. He wanted to stand up, to apologize, but the fear was still present, weighting down on his body and he couldn't do more than look down and away from Dipper.

Apologies falling from his lips as he tried to calm his beating heart. This was it, he had done it, ruined something before it could even start. Then there were arms around him, holding him tight. Dipper was still here, rubbing his back and apologizing. For what? He hadn't done anything wrong, it had been Wirt, it was his fault. And still he couldn't stop himself from hugging back, from letting the tears he hadn't noticed before free.

He had been so scared, so afraid of being back there, alone and lost, no one to help him. But he wasn't, Dipper was still here, he was still here.

For once Wirt could believe that everything would be ok.


End file.
